Multi-core, powerful microprocessors run applications that satisfy developments in a number of different digital technologies. The multi-core microprocessor generates a significant amount of heat when processing data, requiring that the semiconductor die be cooled for reliable operation. Most of the heat is generated at a circuit side of the semiconductor die, but existing cooling techniques are mostly limited to the removal of heat through a back side of the semiconductor die. Heat sinks mounted to the back side of the die remove some heat, but thermal resistance between the circuit side and the back side reduce the effectiveness of cooling. Therefore, additional improvements are needed to effectively remove heat from multi-core microprocessors.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.